


The Grinch Who Stole the Christmas Party

by NightWinds



Series: 25 Days of Fic-mas 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Day 1 of 25, Enemies, Fluffy, I mean they don't like each other, M/M, prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWinds/pseuds/NightWinds
Summary: Jensen Ackles, a Christmas enthusiast, and Jared Padalecki, the Christmas stealer, are chosen to prepare the company's Christmas Party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 25 days of fic-mas!!! I had to add my boy Michael Bublé at the end there and I'm not even mad. I hope you enjoy this short fluffy story!  
> Prompt: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.

“That bitch!” Jensen shouted into the empty, festively decorated, break room, dropping the boxes of Christmas lights and ornaments he held tight in his arms.

Jensen kicked the boxes lightly to relieve some anger. “Padalecki, I’m going to shove an ornament down your throat,” he fumed. Spinning around and storming out of the room, Jensen left behind his beaten boxes to go find a certain giant.

Padalecki had his own office, the jerk, and he wasn’t even some big corporate man, which really made Jensen want to kick him like he did those poor boxes.

When Padalecki’s office came into sight, Jensen saw that the door was shut and he flexed his jaw, ready to yell at the Christmas stealing wad of dicks. Raising his knuckles to the door, he rasped on it twice. “Knock knock, you Grinch.”

Jensen walked right in, noticed Padalecki was on the phone, and spoke even louder than before. “So, I see that you didn’t look at the checklist. My name was written under ‘decorate the break room’, but you couldn’t help yourself. Maybe you just can't read. Is that it?”

“…Yeah, sorry, I'm going to have to call you back Jane.” Padalecki glared at Jensen and hung up the phone.

“Everyone knows that Christmas is my favorite month. I take it very seriously, as should everyone else.”

Padalecki looked confused. “Christmas is your favorite month? You know that doesn’t make any sense, right?”

“Your face doesn’t make any sense, you prick. I’m not even going to try to dumb down my language to your level. Just… don’t take my Christmas tasks.” Jensen turned, ready to leave and go back to his overly festive desk (which wasn’t festive enough in Jensen’s opinion), when the giant man called out to him.

“Sorry, it was just too bland for my taste. I couldn’t wait for you to come and bring decorations. It’s December first for Crist’s sake! I could’ve been waiting for twenty-four days before you decided to do anything about it.”

Jensen almost smiled at seeing another person appreciate Christmas almost as much as he did. Jensen nodded and lifted his hand in a good bye. “I have to get back to work, bye Padalecki.”

“It’s Jared.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Jensen said and then walked out of the office without looking back. 

/\/\/\

The very next day, the boss called for a meeting and everyone was only slightly worried.

Crowded in the auditorium, people were grumpy, hot, and uncomfortable. Of course, Jensen was completely at ease with his thick Christmas sweater that he had to email his boss to be able to wear, instead of the classic work suits.

“Listen everybody!” the boss, Heather Tompson, exclaimed throughout the crowd. “It’s twenty-five days until Christmas and twenty-four days until the annual Christmas party. This year I wanted to try something different and, rather than having everyone pitch in, I will choose two lucky people to set up the Christmas party. Now, before you all groan about the hard work, there is a special perk to being picked.

“For the month of December, you’ll get to wear whatever you want, meaning Christmas attire or shorts or anything else you can think of, and all of your work that you would usually do this month, will get passed on to your fellow workers. I want you both to focus on the party, the CEO of the entire company is coming so you better make it the best Christmas party we’ve ever had,” Mrs. Tompson finished with a raise of her hands. The audience clapped, trying to give her the respect she deserves and to try to get chosen for the special job.

“I already have the two people in mind; the two I think will enjoy this job the most, and who have as much Christmas spirit as Santa Claus himself,” she stopped talking and Jensen could feel the eyes of everybody behind him staring at his red and green sweater. “Not surprisingly, the first person is Jensen Ackles.” Sad applause rang through the room, because now there was only one spot left. “The person I have chosen to work beside Jensen is a little less enthusiast about Christmas, but I thought he did a great job decorating the break room on floor seven.”

Jensen’s mouth dropped open. _Oh no, please don’t say who I think you’re going to say. Who I know you are going to say, because the seventh floor break room was the break room that was so rudely decorated before I could get there in time to do it myself._

“Jared Padalecki is the second and final person to be working on the Christmas party. Congratulations to you two! Once we are done here, could you both come to my office to discuss the plans?”

Jensen gave her the best fake smile he could, nodded, and waited for her to continue the rest of the meeting. _Why did he of all people get picked? Is it because I called him a Grinch? Why didn’t Mandy down on third floor get picked? She seemed happy enough stuffing all the cupboards in the third floor break room with peppermint-flavored coffee. Actually, come to think of it, I think she broke one of the cupboards by slamming it shut too hard. Maybe it was a good idea that she wasn’t picked._ Jensen shrugged thoughtfully and honed his concentration to Mrs. Tompson droning on about the company not making some important deadline.

Jensen wasn’t able to pay attention for the rest of the meeting, his mind already planning out the party.

/\/\/\

“The snowflakes go to the right. No, that’s left, I said right. Okay, good enough now a little bit higher,” Jensen sighed; it was like giving instructions to a four year old. 

“I can’t reach that far up!” Padalecki, Jensen still refused to call him by his first name, whined.

_Yep, exactly like a four year old._

“C’mon dude, you’re easily the tallest person in this building and you’re telling me you can’t reach that? It’s like a foot off the ground,” Jensen gestured with his hand.

“Yeah math genius, try nine feet off the ground.”

“Forget it, I’ll just get a ladder,” Jensen said but made no move from his seated position. If anyone were to ask him, he was trying out the chairs to see which one is acceptable. But to people who actually have eyes and can tell there is only one type of chair throughout the gym-sized room, they know that he’s having one of his ‘lazy days’.

Drinking out of a gingerbread man printed mug, Jensen sipped his hot chocolate and watched the sight of Padalecki trying to jump to reach the impossible height where Jensen said he wanted the snowflakes to go. If, and that’s a big if, Padalecki was able to jump that high to stick the snowflakes up, how was he going to do that? They had no glue or tape on them, but Jensen decided he didn’t want to disrupt Padalecki while he was trying so hard to do what Jensen asked.

Jensen still hated him with a burning passion though.

/\/\/\

Jensen was startled by a loud crashing noise. “Padalecki, I swear if you broke the red and green disco ball I'm going to kill you.”

“Ah, no, but I could use some help,” a weak and out-of-breath voice came from somewhere behind Jensen’s light-up Christmas tree sweater he had to hang over a chair cause it was starting to get too hot.

With just a black t-shirt and black pants, Jensen refused to call them sweatpants even though that’s exactly what they were, he turned to find Padalecki himself under one of the couches he was trying to rearrange.

“How did this happen?” Jensen asks, walking over to stand next to the trapped giant.

“I picked it up by myself, since you wouldn’t help me, and now I know that that was a stupid decision and I'm sorry, but could you please just help me.” Padalecki huffed, his arms trapped under the red, devious, leather monster, which made him unable to try to get himself free.

“Well, I don’t know…” Jensen trailed his voice off to tease the poor guy. “How badly are you hurt, Padalecki?”

“It’s Jared,” Padalecki sighed. “Referring to the injuries, none, I don’t think, but it’s really uncomfortable.”

“What was that? Was that a little puppy whining? I don’t understand dog language, sorry,” Jensen smirked and started to walk away.

“Jensen, help me please. If you don’t, Christmas is going to be canceled.” Jared was desperate and Jensen loved it.

“Don’t threaten Christmas, I'm offended,” Jensen rose a hand to his chest as if in pain. He then realized that Jared couldn’t see him, so he faced the lovely couch once again. “I’m not going to help you.” The statement would’ve been more believable if Jensen wasn’t already walking back to the couch and bending down to lift it up. 

Once Padalecki was safely away from the couch, Jensen offered to help finish moving the best couch in the world. If Padalecki saw Jensen give the couch a tiny hug, he would never tell a soul.

/\/\/\

“Is this right?”

“No, the table should be moved away from the wall so people can serve themselves from all sides,” Padalecki instructed Jensen, forcing Jensen to drag the heavy table back another foot.

“It was just there, dude! You told me to put it against the wall!”

“No I didn’t.”

“Liar!” Jensen playfully shrieked. “You push it back if you want it done so bad.”

“Don’t make me cancel Christmas,” Padalecki smirked at Jensen.

“That isn’t even a good excuse to make me do it. But I’ll do it just in case,” Jensen pouted and began to move the table again.

Padalecki slid up next to him, brushed Jensen’s shoulder with his hand, then gripped the table in his large hands. 

Jensen’s shoulder burned where Padalecki’s hand was for only the briefest of seconds and he finds that he already misses it.

Jensen still hated him with a burning passion though.

/\/\/\

“Bitch!” Jensen shouted from across the dimly lit room.

“Jerk!” Padalecki shouted right back.

Jensen let a small smile grace his lips, which was quickly replaced by an even bigger smile. “What’s this?” Jensen asked, holding up an envelope in his fingers that was previously on one of the many tables scattered around the outskirts of the room.

Jensen could tell that Padalecki was nervous even from at least twenty feet away. “It’s nothing, it's just something I thought you might enjoy.” Suddenly, he was practically running to where Jensen was standing near the farthest wall. “But you can give it back, it… you probably wouldn’t like it. I overstepped some border you have around you, it’s fine, I’ll give it to my mom or something; you don’t need to look at it,” Padalecki sounded so worried that it warmed Jensen’s Christmas sweater-wearing heart.

“Too late,” Jensen smiled and ripped open the envelope. Inside, were two tickets to see _The Nutcracker_. Jensen’s mouth fell open in awe and shock and everything in between. “You-”

Padalecki’s hand went straight to the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know I'm stupid. Sorry, if you want you can use the other ticket for you and a friend or just not go at all. I don’t even know why I thought you would want to go with me.”

“ _Jared_.” Jensen whispered.

Jared’s extreme change in emotion would’ve been funny to any outsider, but to Jensen it was just adorable. “Holy shit. You used my name, oh my… wow I'm stunned. I’m sorry was I babbling? I tend to do that when I'm extremely nervous. I even sometimes just start saying random things it’s the strangest thing and it’s weird. And did you know that in the song “Twelve Days of Christmas” the person receiving the gifts technically gets 364 gifts total. I mean that’s a lot of gifts for one person, too many if I had a say in the matter. What are you supposed to do with 364 gifts?”

“Jared, shut up!” Jensen shouted. “Sorry for letting you drag on talking for so long, I can tell you’re nervous. How about I’ll give you my answer right now.”

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“Okay then, might as well break out the nice clothes now, it looks like we’re going to a play this weekend,” Jensen grinned and watched Jared’s face transform into one of pure happiness.

“Seriously? You’re not kidding? Like you seriously want to go with me? That’s crazy because-”

Jensen sighed, he saw no end to Jared’s muttering, so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and pulled him down. Stumbling like a puppy taking its first steps, Jared fell into Jensen and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist for support. Of course only for support, so when he balanced himself, he removed his hands from Jensen who then laughed and brought Jared’s hands right back where they were.

“It’s okay, I don’t bite, unless you’re lucky,” Jensen smirked.

Jared’s face bloomed a beautiful red as he brought his face closer to Jensen, closing the distance between their lips. They kissed and soon Jared’s neck was hurting from being bent at such a weird angle, but he wasn’t about to pull away.

They parted when “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” by Michael Bublé started playing on the radio.

“I’m sorry Jared, Bublé singing Christmas music is my favorite Christmas music and I can't resist it.” Jensen backed away toward the half-decorated dance floor and motioned Jared to follow. “You could dance with me if you would like too.”

With the Christmas party less than four days away, Jensen and Jared laughed and sang Michael Bublé Christmas songs to each other in the, still dimly lit and way too large, room.

Jensen found that he didn’t hate Jared anymore.


End file.
